Merope Gaunt's Tenth Birthday
by SkylarkForever
Summary: This is how Merope Gaunt celebrated her tenth birthday  I don't own any of the characters they all belong to the great J.K Rowling


**Date:** Friday April 13, 1917

**Location:** A Shack in Little Hangleton

**Name:** Merope Gaunt

**Time Woken Up**: 06:00 AM

**Location:**Merope Gaunt's Bedroom

The sun was shining through the tattered curtains of a small room which was clean, considering lots of things were either broken or old and worn out. A young girl slept in a small cot in the corner of the room. She stirred a bit before pulling the tattered blanket closer to her, trying to get warm. She got up quickly and smiled to herself, because today was her birthday… her tenth birthday to be exact. She was very happy. She hoped her father and her brother remembered it was her tenth birthday. She got out of bed and walked towards the kitchen, to make breakfast for her father and her brother. Since she was in a good mood today she made pancakes, scrambled eggs, bacon, and toast, and made a fruit salad. Once everything was set on the table she ran upstairs to get ready for the day. Merope decided to wear a blue dress she had. It was the only dress she owned that was not dirty, stained, old, torn or had holes in it. She looked around for a clean pair of shoes to wear. She found a pair in a dusty box before slipping them on and running down the stairs to wait for her father and brother to get up.

**Name:** Morfin Gaunt

**Time Woken Up**: 5:00 Am

**Location:**Morfin Gaunt's Bedroom

It was still dark while the young boy Morfin woke up. He smiled evilly and remembered today was his sister's birthday. He decided he was going to scare her on this birthday. He laughed quietly to himself before getting out of bed slowly, and walking towards the window. He opened it quietly. He then walked towards the forest. Morfin knew his sister hated bugs so he decided to pick a large sum of bugs and put them in the basket he had with him. He looked at the trees to see if there was any creepy enough bugs crawling… yes there was, so Morfin took his time picking out the bugs he wanted to choose to scare his sister. He laughed evilly once again before heading towards the pond to get more bugs, and maybe even a few other creatures that she doesn't like, and he also got some snakes so he can display proudly on his door proving that he was not afraid of snakes, and that they mean no harm to him. With him he had three things; his wand, a basket and a knife to kill the snake, or even fish if he felt like it. Last time he came to the pond he left his fishing rod there, so he had nothing else with him. Morfin can't wait to scare his now ten year old sister knowing that his father never gets very mad at him. Yes, Marvolo respects his son very much.

**Name:** Marvolo Gaunt

**Time Woken Up:** 06:30 AM

**Location: **Marvolo Gaunt's Bedroom

Marvolo got out of bed, remembering today was his daughter's birthday. He shook his head, knowing she expected him to remember it, and that she might want a gift from him. He shook his head once more. His children think he is very rich… yes he loves his family heirlooms, but he doesn't have a lot of money, because he does not have a job, or because he refuses to sell his family heirlooms to make his daughter happy. Marvolo got up and walked towards the window. Pulling the curtains wide open, he shook his head wondering why she had to make breakfast so early in the morning. He then headed towards the bathroom to take a nice warm shower. After his shower he got dressed. Marvolo looked around his dirty room before leaving to head towards his son Morfin's room, to wake up the boy. Marvolo opened the door and saw the bed empty. He then looked at the window and saw that it was wide open. Marvolo shook his head, knowing where Morfin was. He knows he was out there trying to scare off people with his magic, or trying to find snakes to stick on his door again. Marvolo felt hungry and decided to forget about Morfin. He went to the kitchen where Merope was waiting for him with food. He knew she went overboard with the cooking.

**Name(s):** Merope and Marvolo Gaunt

**Time:** 7:00 Am

**Location:** Kitchen

Merope smiled as her father came in the room. She watched, looking at him, hoping he remembered what today was. Marvolo sat down not looking at his daughter. He grabbed a dish and piled food on it before eating it. Marvolo then looked up at his daughter, before wishing her a happy birthday and handing her his dirty dish to clean. He then said, "Morfin won't be joining us, so save him some food wont you?" Marvolo then left the kitchen to go to his office. Merope smiled and cleaned the kitchen, saving some food for her brother. She was happy. It didn't matter if she got a gift or not… she was very happy that her father remembered her birthday. Merope cleaned the kitchen.

**Name(s):**Merope and Morfin Gaunt

**Time:**8:00 AM

**Location:**Front Yard

After she cleaned the kitchen, Merope decided to go outside and sit down. She watched the cars and people walk by her house, and she smiled whenever someone would look in her direction. Merope got up and walked towards the small garden in front of the house. She decided to plant some roses, some tulips and some other kinds of flowers. She hummed softly as she cleared the dirt, and dug small holes to plant the bulbs. She covered the bulbs before watering them. She sat back and watched her hard work. Merope smiled and enjoyed the sun against her skin. She was feeling happy today, because her father remembered what today was and wished her a happy birthday. Morfin walked back to the house. He smiled when he saw his sister… he knew this was going to be too easy for him. He slowly walked towards her while holding the basket close to him. Morfin opened the basket in front of Merope and shouted "HAPPY BIRTHDAY MEROPE!" Merope looked at the basket before smiling at Morfin. She told him, "Thank you Morfin, now I can feed the birds." Merope closed the basket and picked it up before looking at the surprised expression on her brother's face. She told him, "I'm not scared today, I am just happy because you and dad remembered my birthday." Merope then walked towards the back of the house where the birds were waiting for her. Morfin just stared at her with huge shock, shaking his head. She must be really crazy and happy today.

**Name:**Merope Gaunt

**Time:**9:00 AM

**Location:**Back Yard

Merope arrived at the back yard, she found the cage of birds waiting there. She walked over to them, smiling, while carrying the basket. She thought her brother was thoughtful to get the food for the birds so she didn't have to herself, because she did not like going into the woods alone. She smiled as she put the bugs inside the cage, watching the birds eat happily. Merope then looked around the backyard before deciding that she was going to clean up. It would take her at least two hours, then she would have to go inside to cook lunch for her dad and her brother. She decided the first thing she was going to do was remove all the weeds. She pulled them out easily before she added fresh green grass to the ground, and hosed it so it got the water it needed. After that Merope decided to fix the vegetable garden. She planted more seeds. She was happy with her work. It took her around two hours to complete everything in the back yard. Merope took a look around the garden before walking inside of the house.

**Name:**Merope Gaunt

**Time:**11:00 AM

**Location:**Kitchen

Opening the cupboards and getting things ready to cook, Merope walked around the kitchen to get lunch ready for her brother and her father. She smiled and decided to make a nice grilled chicken with potatoes, vegetables and a tomato soup with bread. She hummed softly as she cooked the lunch for her father and her brother. While the food was cooking Merope set the table for everyone to eat. She cleaned the room to give it a nice touch before bringing everything to the table. She then called for her father and her brother to come and have some lunch. She waited quietly for them to come.

**Name:**Marvolo Gaunt

**Time:**12:00 PM

**Location:**Marvolo Gaunt'sOffice

Marvolo was sitting at his desk looking at the ring that belonged to his family. It had the family crest on it. He sighed and shook his head wondering why his children would ask him to sell an important family heirloom. Marvolo got up and walked towards his cupboard to pick up a long narrow box, bringing it back to the desk before sitting down again. He slowly opened the box revealing the Salazar Slytherin's locket… yes the Gaunt family was descended from the Slytherin house. He was very proud of that, and often told people that, but most people would laugh at him because his family wore old clothes. Marvolo shook his head once again before whispering, "One day they will believe me… one day," he repeated. He then closed the box before having an idea… Marvolo trusted his daughter not to lose anything, unlike his son. He smiled and decided as a gift he was going to give her the Slytherin locket. He got up when he heard her call his name. He smiled carrying the box carefully with him. He walked down the stairs and towards the kitchen, where he knew his daughter had made a lovely, delicious meal for lunch.

**Name: **Morfin Gaunt

**Time:**12:00 PM

**Location:**Morfin Gaunt's Bedroom

Morfin was laying on his bed staring at his ceiling. He was very bored because his father banned him from bugging the muggles in the neighbourhood. Marvolo knew they would get in trouble with the Ministry of Magic if they found out that Morfin was using magic in front of muggles, and Marvolo did not want him to, so he made him stay in his room. Morfin got out of bed and walked around his room, thinking of what he should do. For some strange reason Morfin decided to make his sister a card. He got out some old supplies that he had and started making her a card. By the time he was finished he heard her call him to inform him that lunch was ready. Morfin walked out of his room, closing the door before looking at the freshly hanged snake that was hanging on his door. He smiled proudly at his work before heading downstairs where his father and his sister were waiting for him.

**Names:**Merope, Marvolo and Morfin Gaunt

**Time:** 1:00 PM

**Location:** Kitchen

Merope smiled happily as her brother and her father walked into the room sitting down at the table. She served them both before sitting down herself. Both Marvolo and Morfin thanked Merope for the food. They all sat quietly and ate, not making a sound at the end of the dinner. Marvolo looked at Merope and told her, "I have something for you and I think I can trust you with this." Marvolo handed Merope the box while Morfin watched, wondering what his father gave her. Merope opened the box carefully and was shocked when she saw the Salazar Slytherin's locket. She then looked at her father and asked him why he gave her such a valuable gift. Marvolo smiled at his daughter and explained to her that he thought she was old enough to take care of it, and that he trusted her not to lose it. Merope thanked her father and put on the locket carefully. She then told her father that she would never lose it. Marvolo told her, "Thank you." Morfin decided this was the best time to give her his card that he created. He handed the card to Merope and said, "Here you go sister, a gift from me. Happy birthday." Merope smiled. She was happy that this birthday was turning out great. It was better than the other birthdays she had. She smiled at her brother and father, who got up and left because they were finished eating. Merope got up and cleaned the kitchen again. She smiled as she did the dishes and put everything away. When she was finished Merope left the room and headed up the stairs to her bedroom.

**Name:** Merope Gaunt

**Time:** 2:00 PM

**Location:** Merope Gaunt's Bedroom

Merope smiled to herself as she laid down on her bed. She smiled and closed her eyes, taking a small nap. She was so happy that things were going her way. She woke up two hours later and decided to write in her diary what happened during the day. She wrote that she woke up, made breakfast, her father wished her happy birthday, she went outside, did some gardening, fed the birds thanks to her brother, made lunch, received a good wonderful gift and had a very nice nap. Merope was very happy that her birthday was going very well today. She looked outside and smiled before walking towards the door, going to the kitchen to get ready for dinner.

**Name:**Merope Gaunt

**Time:**4:00 PM

**Location:**Kitchen

Merope walked around the kitchen. This time she decided she was going to make a big meal, with lots of food that she enjoyed. She enjoyed pasta, soup, salad, chicken, bread so she decided that she was going to make a grilled chicken with bowtie pasta, and tomato soup along with some warm bread, and fresh salad from the garden vegetables that she had grown from her garden. Merope took her time to make the food. She wanted to make sure that everything was well cooked for her brother and her father. She was very happy that today went well. Merope smiled as she set the food down on the table, feeling proud of her hard work. She then called for her brother and her father to come for dinner. Unlike most pureblood families, the Gaunt family didn't have house elves.

**Names:** Marvolo and Morfin Gaunt

**Time:** 5:00 PM

**Location:** Back Yard

Marvolo was sitting in the back yard, looking around at what his daughter did. He couldn't believe that she could create something so beautiful in the back yard of an old shack. He thought it was impossible to create something so wonderful and beautiful. He smiled to himself, and nodded. He approved of what she did to the back yard. He turned and watched his son run around looking for more snakes to hang on his door, and the door to their house. He liked them to be displayed outside the door, not the inside of the house door. He wondered if Morfin could understand anything he was telling him. Morfin smiled and looked around for snakes… "Come out snakes come to Morfin let him chop you head off," he said while laughing like a mad man. He decided to continue tomorrow, because he was getting hungry - very hungry - he then heard his sister call him and their father, to let them know that it was time to eat. Morfin then ran towards the kitchen because he was hungry. Marvolo heard Merope call for them. He slowly got up and joined Morfin who was already at the table.

**Names:**Merope, Marvolo and Morfin Gaunt

**Time:** 6:00 PM

**Location:** Kitchen

Everyone sat down at the kitchen table, eating food and talking to each other about what they did today. They laughed and made silly jokes. Merope was happy that today was going the way she wanted it to go. She looked at her brother and her father. She smiled and ate while talking to them both. She also made a lovely chocolate cake which they all ate after they sung happy birthday to her, then everyone left the table again, leaving Merope to her thoughts. Merope cleared the table and washed the dishes, before deciding that she was going to clean the house before heading off to bed.

**Name:** Merope Gaunt

**Time:** 7:00 PM

**Location:** Shack Top to Bottom

The shack was not so big. It only had one bathroom, a living room and a kitchen on the first floor, and three bedrooms and a bathroom on the top floor. Merope decided to clean the house starting at the kitchen. She cleaned the floors in the kitchen and sorted things out. She then moved to the living room, and she repeated the same thing with each room the house. She sorted out every room including her room even though it didn't have very many things in it. She didn't care if it had lots of things or not. All she cared was that it was her room and no one else's room. After she finished cleaning the house Merope went to her bedroom. She was feeling very tired but happy.

**Names:** Merope Gaunt

**Time:** 9:00 PM

**Location:** Merope's Bedroom

Merope was very happy… too happy to be honest. She didn't care that the day went too well. She got changed into her pyjamas and got into her bed, before yawning softly and closing the lights. She whispered, "This was the best day of my life," before falling asleep.

**Name:** Merope Gaunt

**Time Woken Up**: 06:00 AM

**Location:**Merope's Bedroom

Merope woke up from the dream she had. She sighed softly to herself knowing that this dream was never going to happen in her entire life. Both her father and her brother never treated her well they always yelled at her, insulted her and laughed at her. Merope wished she had a normal life for once… this is why she enjoyed dreaming, because in her dreams she had a happy life where both her brother and her father were nice to her. Merope got up and walked towards the kitchen where the worst was going to happen.

10 Years Later

Merope Gaunt was born on Saturday April 13, 1907 to Marvolo and Mrs. Gaunt. She died on Friday December 31, 1926 when she was 19 years old. She died of depression, because her husband did not love her after she stopped giving him the love potion, and after she gave birth to her son, who she named Tom Marvolo Riddle. She named him after her husband and her father, hoping that he would look just like his father. Both her father Marvolo and her brother Morfin never treated her well so when they were sent to Azkaban prison she decided to leave them and never return to the house. She took with her the Slytherin Locket knowing how important it was to her father.

...End...

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

The Most Insane House of Gaunt

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .


End file.
